Out in the Waking World
by stratocaster2112
Summary: This will hopefully be a long-term story.  You'll really have to read to find out what this is about, but I am planning on making some references to CodexFawkes pairing later.  Rated M just in case.
1. Ch: 1 Anger, Betrayal, and Gaming

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Guild, but I am the first person to post a story with an OC. This takes place towards the beginning of the third season the day Tink leaves the Guild.

*Chapter 1*

"You will eat my arrows, as will you, and you are totally dead." I mutter as I finish off the creatures for a quest. At this point I'm about to rejoice, but then my laptop begins to go absolutely insane. "What, shit, hell no!"

This draws the attention of a group who is yelling towards the back of the line where I am. However, this doesn't bother me as much as the fact that my laptop is now as spastic as me when I've been up on energy drinks for hours.

"Help a girl out?" I call to the group, shaking my black ringlet curls out of my pale face and revealing blue eyes. People at my school call me goth, but I was just born looking a little like Amy Lee. In all actuality it's Indie and Alternative music that I prefer.

"That all depends what you need help with." The guy smirks suggestively and nods, causing me to roll my eyes and nearly gag. He isn't much older than me but obviously has the mentality of all the teenage boys I know, plus some of my drunk dad's drunk friends. Speaking of which, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket to the tune of Rag and Bone by the White Stripes.

"Just fix my laptop." I tell him as I answer the phone and try to force a smile. That's not very easy, but no matter how wasted my dad is he can always seem to hear when I'm unhappy.

"Honey, when's mom going to be home?" he asks, causing me to almost give up my act. Not this again, anything but this shitty excuse of a reminder that real life still sucks for me. Of course, I can't exactly avoid it since I already picked up the phone in the first place.

"Mom's at the store, she'll be home in a few hours." I tell him, even though I know mom is never going to come home. He wouldn't be drinking if she had.

"Alright, be home by curfew." Dad responds then hangs up the phone as I hear him begin to shout at his friends. He thinks she's going to find out that he's got a gambling and drinking problem, but that's not going to happen. Maybe if he wasn't always drunk he would know better.

"Woah, hey are you alright?" A red-head girl asks, seeing how pissed off I probably look right about now.

"Just peachy." I scowl slightly and force an unenthusiastic fake smile. God it sucks when I'm not gaming. Luckily, I haven't heard any further comments from the tool fixing my laptop, so long as I can put up with him for now I'll be fine.

"Are you sure, I mean-" she begins again but I cut her off with a sort of glare.

"Seriously, I am fine." I tell her, giving her my 'shut up I don't want to talk about it' look. Of course, it's not good for me to bottle in emotions, but it's hard to let anything out without a proper mother figure around.

"Okay." she sort of stutters then fumbles with the new large gold pendant around her neck. I remember seeing some bald guy 'bestow it upon her.' "Well my name is Codex, of the Knights of Good Guild. The one fixing your computer is Bladezz, and these are Clara, Vork, and Zaboo."

When she gestures towards the couple making out I have to wonder which one is actually Zaboo. But then I realize, the tall chick looks like she thinks she's way too cool to game.

"Damn, whoever trashed your laptop is an evil genius. I should be able to fix it but it's going to take me a while." he tells me and I half expect him to be full of shit. Then again, that look of seriousness on his face might just be enough proof, of course then it's right back to perverted remarks for him. "And we have yet to negotiate prices yet."

"Cash." I tell him, resisting the urge to throw a fist into his eye. "You'll take it or leave it, I can find another low-life nerd to fix my laptop."

"Low-life nerd? Does this look like the body of a kid who only plays video-games to you?" he asks with a skeptical glance at me.

"It looks and acts like a kid who can't keep his hormones in line." I respond with all the venom in my tone aimed right at him.

"Or maybe it's just because you're some sexy type who wants to play hard to get. Dudes don't dig that forever you know so drop the act and let's get out of here." he winks and I hold my fist back to throw it in his eye before Codex speaks up.

"Bladezz, not cool! Fix the girl's computer and take the money, you need it!" she half-snaps then sort of recoils from her own blow. "I'm sorry about him, he grows on you, sort of."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not going to give him that chance." I respond, hoping I can just find some less perverted nerd to do this work for me.

"But what if you join our guild? We could really use it." she smiles hopefully, reminding me of the type of little school-girl who would hold her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping for this to work.

"No way, I just G-Quit from my last guild because they were total asses. So I'm not going down that road again." I tell her, then realize that it's probably my old guild that did this to me.

"Well you could at least tell us your avatar name." she sort of pouts at me and I roll my eyes, ignoring the attempts at persuasion.

"So you can stalk my avatar when I'm back online? No thanks." I respond to that, noticing how the big blonde is talking into a baby monitor. Obviously not a guild I want to be a part of.

"Well, as soon as Bladezz finishes with your computer he's going to know what your avatar name is. So you're really just delaying the inevitable." Codex points out and I realize I'm cornered.

"Shit, I'll admit when I'm beat. It's Oenone, happy?" I ask with another scowl as the doors to the store open for people to pile in and buy their expansion.

"Yes actually." she smiles kindly and watches the line move in a fairly slow manner. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Ch: 2 Bribery Always Works

**Author's Note: **God, I am so sorry about how long this took… hopefully I'm going to start keeping up with my writing on here more and I can get addicted to something so productive.

*Chapter 2*

I try to imagine everyone around me suddenly vanishing, but then someone opens their mouth and speaks. Sometimes it's directed at me and sometimes at someone else. Half the time it's actually some mini-conversation between Zaboo and his girlfriend.

Tapping my fingernails on the ground I watch as everyone walks by with their new expansion and I'm stuck sitting here with a perv fixing my laptop.

"I mean, I can't believe he would just leave and give me the full responsibility of watching the whole guild!" Codex sat down next to me a few minutes ago and began babbling on about how Vork had given her leadership of the guild. Honestly, I'm not the advice dispensing type so I can't help.

"Okay, I'm not even in your guild so I don't know why you're bringing this issue up with me." I tell her as I glance over to see how the progress on my machine is coming.

"So you do like what you see?" Bladezz smirks wickedly and I still have to resist punching him.

"Obviously you can't see that my eyes are on my laptop which you are making absolutely no progress with. A blind chimpanzee could have it fixed by now." I glare at him and his eyes are still trained on me as opposed to the laptop he's supposed to be fixing.

"But you're having me fix it because you like watching me work." he shoots back, the smirk never faltering from his face. This guy is really just begging for me to snap his neck.

"Fuck you!" I respond and he simply continues to smirk and utters two words.

"Please do."

This completely sets me off and I wrench my laptop out of his grip. I stand and flip him the bird before beginning to walk away silently.

"Wait, please!" Codex gets up and runs after me hoping she can stop me. Probably so I'll just keep listening to her problems. This girl really needs a therapist. "I know Bladezz is an ass, I know Clara's bleach has gone to her brain, I know Zaboo is taking this girlfriend thing to an extreme that you don't even know, but I want you to give them a second chance. Please, we all have our negative traits, but we're all kick-ass when it comes to fighting together. The point is, we need someone to fill Tink's spot in the Knights of Good. What do you play as?"

"A ranger." I respond simply, still planning on saying no to her proposition of joining the guild.

"That's what Tink was, you could easily fill her spot!" she exclaims, looking as if she might hug me.

"One problem, I haven't said yes. My trust levels are awfully low right now so I'm really not up to joining a guild." I respond, continuing my walk away from the place as she stays right beside me then looks at me very seriously.

"Seventy-five gold transferred to you in-game if you join up for a month." she searches my face for any emotion, but I've got one hell of a poker face. Maybe it's because my dad is such a gambler.

"Seventy-five for two weeks." I shoot back, ready to bargain for this until I can take what I'm given.

"Eighty for three weeks." she obviously hasn't tried haggling before.

"Seventy-five for two weeks." I repeat myself and stop moving to watch her.

"Fine, whatever!" she holds her hands up in mock surrender and reaches her hand out for me to shake. "Seventy-five gold for two weeks with our guild. You have to actually participate in raids and get to know us."

"Deal, you break really easily when it comes to bargaining." I shake her hand before she has a chance to reclaim it. "Actually, you probably could've gotten away with sixty-five gold for one week."

"Great, now you should really let Bladezz finish with your computer." she hopes that now everyone will be cool with everyone else.

"Whatever." I sigh and walk back over to the group and handing the guy my laptop once again. Codex looks at us expectantly.

"What, you expect us to kiss and make up just like that?" Bladezz asks with a scowl as he resumes the work from before.

"No, just apologize to each other and move on." she instructs with a little 'go on' hand gesture.

"Not going to happen." I tell her simply.

"Then I guess in-game gold won't happen either." she shrugs and then I realize she actually may have me cornered once again.

"For a mousy little shy gamer you sure know how to corner someone in an argument." I tell her and then look to Bladezz. "Sorry I flipped you off."

"Thanks, I think." Codex looks a little confused and then looks over to Bladezz. "Now it's your turn. I'm not going to take no for an answer here."

"Oh no, it's not going to happen." He crosses his arms defiantly over his chest and settles down a little with his back against the wall as if the actions are going to give the words more power.

"No apology, no gold." Codex offers a little nervously, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she does so and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"How is that fair?" I growl as I turn to her with clenched fists. The fury in my eyes is probably intimidating, but she's trying so hard not to back down. Sensing that negotiation is futile, I direct my attention back to Bladezz and look him dead in the face. "Look you horny bastard, I don't care about this apology because it's just a few words. However, the gold that I am being offered in order to replace your dear friend in your guild is precious to me. So if you don't apologize to me right now, I swear to God I will shove my fist so far up your-"

"Oenone, that's not helping!" Codex blurts out and stamps her foot, receiving a satisfied laugh from the subject of my threat.

"Alright alright, sorry I'm such a horny bastard." Bladezz smirks and pats the ground next to him. "I'm almost done with your PC, I promise not to harass you anymore."

"Fine." I move to sit back down and find that Clara is running up to me and pulls me into a spine-crushing hug.

"Oh, welcome to the Knights of Good Guild!" she sways side to side and refuses to release me. I gasp for air a little as I try in vain to fill up my lungs.

Welcome indeed to the guild that may just be the death of my love of the Game.


End file.
